ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji X Byakuren Hijiri
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In a destined fight between Yatagarasu & Buddhist Priesetess, only one will prove their strength. Will the Idiotic yet badass nuclear monstrosity prove she should've been part of the Impossible Spell Card Hunt, or will a veteran from the Final Day, prove she would've never worthy of fighting alongside Yukari Yakumo to begin with...? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Byakuren Hijiri.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As the calm, Stagnant waters were cool, A blur flying at lightspeed contacted base... Utsuho Reiuji: Stranger, I got Hijiri on the ropes! Stranger: Good. Get her. Utsuho Reiuji: Got it, buddy. (Transmission End.) Utsuho then spotted her target, and fired from her third leg, and miraculously connected. Utsuho then thew to the target Byakuren Hijiri, who was a little annoyed that hit worked. Utsuho: Sorry, Hijiri-San, but I have to fight somebody that fought Seija Kijin as nobody I am friends with were allowed to join... Byakuren: I sense a troubled spirit within this Birdbrain of a Hell Raven... Utsuho: If you knew the difference between Crows, &''' Ravens, and had endless access to Avian science from the Outside World, you would know my intellect better; same for everything else... Byakuren: True. Crows & Ravens are differing, but your flaw can only be stopped by an actual Avian Scientist; whom are impossible to find in Gensokyo, and are rare in the Outside World. Utsuho: Damn Kanako Yasaka for giving me these powers unintentionally! Sorry, but I have to prove myself as anything even... I hear your power is great, but I wouldn't want to fight Toyosatomimi no Miko as she's BEYOND godhood. You're my best bet. So how 'bout it; we both show our full strength? Byakuren thought hard for a bit, then said... Byakuren: If it means removing you from the status of "Birdbrain", You better win. Utsuho: Then I'll give it my all! (Cues Cross Thought (Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late OST) (Extended)) Utsuho Reiuji prepared her Nuclear Fusion Abilities, while Byakuren Hijiri prepared her buffing magic. The Fight '''THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.6: As Byakuren was about to use her sword slash, Utsuho made a diagonally aiming pillar that burnt Byakuren into the air. Utsuho then flew in her opponent's direction, and shot an energy blade at her, then, Byakuren fell back to Earth, only to have Utsuho,and her radioactive foot about to murder like mad... 52.1-49.8: Utsuho: I said I'll give it my all, right? 48.7-47.9: Byakuren: THEN DO IT! 47.2-38.3: Utsuho's Rock Foot caused several explosions, then one giant explosion that sent Byakuren skidding through the pond, all the way to the other end. Utsuho then flew towards the skidding victim, and turned the water in her path into fire that ensickened all life underneath with Nuclear radiation. Utsuho then used the Spell Card: Geothermal "Nuclear Blaze Geyser". Byakuren got up, but was forced back down just by one explosion, and so on... 39.4-34.7: Utsuho: Why the hell don't they call that Tengu bitch a Birdbrain too?! She's technically avian material, and her news are lies! 33.2-31.4: Byakuren: Well... Actually... 30.6-20.9: Utsuho tried to use her arm cannon to cause a geyser, but Byakuren parried and used her Spell Card: Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana", which created a huge laser beam of light, overpowering Ol Okuu as a result. 22.7-18.2: Byakuren: You see; this is why you'll never stop being a birdbrain to everyone! 17.3-15.2: Utsuho: Stop it, or I'll call you a notable name; Buddhist Prick!! 14.3-0.1: As Utsuho's anger was building, so was her power. An offended Byakuren had to think fast before she uses her Abyss Nova. Then she remembered the Last Word used when Sumireko Usami was causing a calamity... Byakuren dashed through Utsuho, and was on a motorcycle going 0 to 100 in just one second! As Utsuho came back to her senses, a motorcycle was already approaching her. She flew out of the way, fast, nullifying the Last Word. But the so-called "Birdbrain" had one last trick up her sleeve... Her red gem was making a chain reaction and was about to be released. Byakuren couldn't handle the fear Utsuho was about to unleash with her "Abyss Nova"... 5.8-0.0: Utsuho Reiuji: BUDDHIST PRICK! TODAY MARKS THE BEGINNING OF MY VINDICATION!!! ABYSS NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!! The explosion was so much, Byakuren Hijiri wondered if she'll see her brother again if she died; As she ascended into the heavens above, she eventually did... K.O.! (Cues Snowpeak - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended) Utsuho kneeled to the ground, as although she won, nobody will ever believe her Obliterating Byakuren. That was when a young man with thick but sleek sunglasses, guns, and a tough but fair personally appeared before the crying Utsuho Reiuji. ???: Don't cry, Reiuji... Utsuho could only look at the man who sent her on her quest. ???: Your battle for your vindication has only begun. Utsuho: S-sir... (sob) What are you...? The Stranger looked down for a bit, then stated: ???: My name is... Results/Credits (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... UTSUHO "OKUU" REIUJI! Utsuho Reiuji & Byakuren Hijiri are from Touhou Project, owned by ZUN (Jun'ya Ota). Cross Thought is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Snowpeak is from THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS, owned by Nintendo. 安息 Is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Touhou Project characters Category:Idiot vs Genius themed One Minute Melees Category:Doujin Game Fighters Category:PC Game Fighters Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain